Inesperadamente Acertado
by Nana Black 13
Summary: En este año Hermione no es la misma de siempre, ni Draco tampoco, intentando cambiar el pasado, cambian el futuro
1. chapter 1

**_Hola!! Yo soy Andrea (NaNa) y espero que les guste este nuevo fic_**

Era un día de septiembre, pero no un día cualquiera, era 10 de septiembre, el día en el que el séptimo curso en hoggwarts empezaba para el trío de oro y todos los de su curso.

Hermione, estaba muy ansiosa esperando que llegaran las 12 de la mañana, así cogerian el expresso de hoggwarts camino a un nuevo año de aprendizaje y diversión.

Ginny, por el otro lado, estaba intentando convencer a sus padres de no ir a hoggwarts porque se lo pasa muy bien fuera de hoggwarts, especialmente este año con cierto chico llamado Harry, pero sus padres, por buenas escusas que le hubiera dicho, no eran tontos y no le iban a dejar salirse con la suya.

Ron quería ir a hoggwarts pero por Lavender Brown, aunque va a ser por motivos distintos de lo que esperan todos los que oyen que quiere volver por ella, el solo quiere volver a hoggwarts para romper con Lavender porque, desde su punto de vista, sería muy borde de su parte dejarle por lechuzas, pero Hermione sigue pensando que es peor estar respondiéndole todas las cartas que le manda su "novia".

Harry no quería ni volver ni quedarse, el en parte quería volver, porque, por más acostumbrado que estuviera ya a la magia, siempre le parecía impresionante como los personajes de los cuadros se movían, hablaban, básicamente, cobraban vida; o como se movían las escaleras... Pero por otra parte no quería volver porque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y ahora que se ha demostrado que el tenía razón, no se imaginaba como serían las cosas.

-Aún no me puedo creer que esto sea real- le dije a Ginny muy emocionada porque volviéramos a hoggwarts.

-Hermione, ya hemos hablado de esto, este es tu año, no te emociones y te comportes como una niña pequeña- Me dijo Ginny con cara de desesperación.

-Lo se Ginn pero tu no eres la más adecuada hablando de no comportarse como niños pequeños, recuerda que te saco un año - le replicé mordazmente a la pelirroja - Y, ¿Lo he hecho bien? - preguntó la castaña bastante ilusionada.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos - Si, muy bien, así tienes que responder cada vez que intenten humillarte, herirte o simplemente te digan algo malo, pero tu di las cosas, no las expliques -

\- ¿Que haga que? - Pregunté a Ginny - No entiendo muy bien eso de no explicar -

\- Me refiero a que, por ejemplo, cuando has dicho eso de "no me repliques cosas de la edad más que nada porque te saco un año" eso de "porque te saco un año" sobra, tu solo dilo y recuerda que si no lo entieden es porque son tontos. -

\- Vale Ginn - Le dije porque esta conversación me estaba aburriendo - Nos vemos dentro de unas - Mire mi reloj de pulsera - Tres horas, Adios!

\- Adiós Herms - Me dijo y me tocó mirarle mal porque ya sabe bien que no me gustan los apodos.

Ginny dio media vuelta sobre su talón y se fue por la puerta de madera vieja, cerrandola tras salir.

Ahora me toca escribir en mi diario lo que tengo pensado hacer para este próximo año en hoggwarts.

 _~Querido diario:_ _Dentro de unas horas empieza mi séptimo q curso en hoggwarts, pero este año va a ser diferente, no pienso ser la misma rata de biblioteca de siempre, quiero destacar, pero no en los estudios, si no en belleza y no precisamente belleza interior, si no belleza exterior, quiero resaltar entre todas y entre todos los chicos guapos, no es que me quiera ganar el titulo de perra de hoggwarts pero si me quiero quitar el titulo de rata de biblioteca de hoggwarts._ _Ginny me está ayudando mucho en esto, pero no todo lo está haciendo ella, yo he hecho mucho, aunque no lo haya hecho voluntariamente._ _Este último verano, mi piel ha adquirido un bonito color bronceado, he crecido unos 8 centímetros, mi pelo por fin se ha relajado un poco y ahora esta bastante bonito (ahora esta ligeramente ondeado) y no solo eso, este verano mis pechos han crecido bastante notoriamente y mis curvas se han hecho bastante visibles; así que yo creo que aunque no sea la chica perfecta, no estoy nada mal._

 _He probado con varios muggles y bueno, no me ha costado nada llevármelos directitos a la cama, pero eso es bastante aburrido que con el mínimo esfuerzo consigas lo que quieres y si pasa así también en hoggwarts, será muy aburrido, así que me he puesto un reto:_

 _Liarme con Slytherins._

 _Si se que suena muy atrevido, pero solo es un simple lio, solo hace falta acercarme un poco y lanzarme, cuando se de cuenta el Slytherin, ya tendrá mi lengua en la campanilla ; )_

 _Se que parece algo complicado pero se intentará._

 _Atte: Hermione Granger_

 _ **Buenoo!! Que tal esta? Dejen reviews**_

 _ **AJAJAJ ya se q la Hermione q muestro aquí es una Hermione MUUY atrevida pero quiero q sea así ;-)**_


	2. En Hoggwarts

**_Hola!! No se que les habrá parecido el primer capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado muchoo_** ** _Este capitulo se sitúa desde el punto de vista de Draco_** ** _A por cierto imaginamos que el ataque de Draco a Dumbledore fue en el sexto año, pero Dumbledore hubiera sobrevivido y hubiera ayudado a huir a Draco de los mortifagos 3_** ** _Os chieruu_**

 ** _ (Draco)_**

No se en que estará pensando este pitó viejo...

Volver a hoggwarts, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente el año pasado...

\- ¡¿PERO ESTE HOMBRE QUE CLASE DE SUICIDA ES?! ¡ESTA TENTANDO A LA PROPIA MUERTE, O MEJOR DICHO, AL PROPIO VOLDEMORT, QUE VISTO LO VISTO, VIENE A SER LO MISMO!

Joder no ha tenido suficiente con esconderme con los de la orden del noseque y ahora va a amargarme un puto año haciéndome volver a Hoggwarts con toda la escoria que hay ahí... Y con sus compañeros de clase que más mal no le podían caer...

Vale... Vale... Draco cálmate... Intenta cambiar, total antes no podías cambiar de opinión porque tus padres se metían contigo si cambiabas, pero ahora no están así que intenta ser amable con todos... Si con los sangresucia también... Y con los de su curso... Y con los de primer... ¡NO! Eso ya es pasarse Draco.

 ** _N/A: Draco esta solo en una casa apartada de la ciudad de Londres, protegida por la orden del fénix y Dumbledore va a visitarle cada semana. No está comunicado ni con sus padres ni con nadie. (esto lo digo para que os sitúe is un poquito en la lectura xd)_**

-Toc-Toc-Toc - (suena la puerta)

Joder lo que me faltaba es que ahora venga el puto Dumbledore a hacer sus para-nada-agradables-visitas.

-TOC-TOC-TOC - (Suena esta vez más fuerte)

-VOOOOOY- tuve que gritarle desde la otra punta de la casa porque yo estaba en el baño acabando el de secar el pelo.

\- DATE PRISA JODER - Espera un momento... Esa voz... Me suena mucho... Claramente no es de Dumbledore... Ostia Granger.

Hasta ahora yo pensaba que no podía mejorar el día, pero aprovechando que acabo de salir de la ducha, voy a joder a raton-de-biblioteca-granger saliendo sin la camisa.

 ** _ (Hermione)_**

Como tarda este niño... Juro que como dumbledore me vuelva a pedir ir con el le mato...

No comprendo porque lo ha hecho la verdad, porque me tiene que hacer venir a ver un niño egocéntrico, malcriado, feo, Slytherin, sangre-pura, que me odia... Pero cada vez se le va más la cabeza a este viejo director de hogg

hoggwarts.

Yo como no, he aprovechado esta situación para iniciar el proyecto de _liarme con Slytherins_ , tampoco es que me vaya a intentar liar con _justamente este_ Slytherin pero me he puesto un top ajustado que marca bastante bien mis algo-desarrolladas tetas y que deja ver a la perfección mis algo-desarrolladas curvas, mi pantalón es largo, roto por las rodillas y que tiene ese efecto _push-up_ que les gusta tanto a los muggles.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un totalmente nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy sin camiseta y con un pantalón que dejaba ver el comenzamiento de la goma de sus bóxers.

Su pelo, tan rubio y sedoso como siempre, ahora estaba desordenado y le caían gotas de agua-

-Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas Granger - Mierda se había quedado en bobada mirandole

-Si claro no vaya a ser que por una mosca me muera- Repliqué yo

-Créeme que de ser así, no me importaría - Dijo el con voz amenazadora acercándose a mi.

-Ta se que no te importaria que me muera, pero creo que si encuentran a una Gryffindor, sangre-sucia, amiga de Harry Potter, que por su culpa y la de unos amigos suyos enviaron a su padre a azkaban, muerta a los pies de tu casa, por nada del mundo pensarían que la has matado tu - Eso si que le hizo callarse de una vez y retroceder.

-A que has venido Granger- Me dijo el con su característica mueca de asco.

-Créeme que no lo sé ni yo- Al decir eso pude ver que el se quedó bastante confuso así que decidí explicarle mejor- Dumbledore me dijo que esta semana no podría venir a verte así que me dijo que fuera a tu casa y que estuviera contigo "superando diferencias" - Eso último de "superando diferencias" lo dije haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno pues pasa dentro entonces- Me dijo y me quedé bastante sorprendida.

 ** _Holaaa que les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo???_**

 ** _A mi no me acaba de gustar pero el próximo será mejor lo prometo_**

 ** _Por cierto no olviden darle favorito a este fic que cuando veo el correo de que le habéis dado favorito me pongo muy feliz :')_**

 ** _A y no olviden dejar reviews bechiss 3_**


End file.
